Lost and Found
by Grimmi Grantz
Summary: In the midst of battling for their lives and trying to defeat the evil mastermind Aizen, Ichigo and Ishida discover something about each other. What they find out is destined to break Orihime's heart two times over.
1. Szayel's Surprise

**A/N: **I didn't think my story was _that _bad and so I was wondering why I hadn't gotten any reviews. I looked back on it and realized it was probably because all of the tense switching mistakes and stuff make me look illiterate. That happened because originally this was written in Ichigo/Ishida's perspective and when I changed it, I missed a lot of things. So here is the first chapter, fixed. I promise the rest are already good to go. Review!

Hello and Welcome to "Lost and Found" or its full title "Lost and Found: A Saga of Action, Romance and Angst." Our introducer/concluder/disclaimer sayer will be Grimmjow.

Grimmjow: Damn righ'!

Szayel: Me too? I'm important!

GG: Okay. And Szayel, just cuz I love you guys. *Hugs*

Grimmjow: Alrigh' now, ya numbskulls out there, time fer ya tah realize tha'-

Szayel: Grimmi Grantz did not, does not, ad will not ever own Bleach. If she did, she would not be Grimmi Grantz, she would be Tite Kubo-sama. Which would be fun because then she could give me more time on screen and maybe a better lab with all her money and-

Grimmjow: The poin' is, the author don't own nothin. She ain't makin' money off o' this either. The end.

Kurotsuchi: Finally...

Grimmjow: *hits Kurotsuchi over the head with a brick* No one likes yah!

Ichigo and Uryu raced through the halls of Las Noches, trying to take down or avoid being killed by Szayel's fraccion while simultaneously searching for Orihime to spring her free. Ichigo was panting hard and stomping through each turn while Ishida lightly but quickly padded through them, a few beads of sweat collecting on his forehead. Uryu turned to Ichigo, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Kurosaki! You wouldn't happen to have any idea where we're going would you?"

Ichigo grinned wickedly. "Not at all,"

As another turn came up, the hallway narrowing to the point that it was almost invisible, Ishida grabbed Ichigo tightly on the wrist and pulled him around the sharp corner. They stumbled into a large, open space. Ichigo once again began to grin.

'_Dammit. My wrist hurts._' Ichigo complained to himself. His grin didn't fade.

They had found another "indoor arena" as Ichigo liked to call them, like the one Chad and he fought in earlier. That meant that he could finally let loose and take out those goons that Szayel set on Ishida and him. He was looking forward to it too, maybe too much, and although they looked pretty easy to defeat, he figured it would still be fun. He glanced over at Ishida and their eyes met. With a simple nod, the battle had begun and they were both going at their enemies. Ichigo slashed rabidly through a line of Szayel's fraccion, enjoying their yells and screams as they felt the tough metal of his blade.

'_Kurosaki can be an idiot sometimes. The way he rages into battle with no plan, no control, no finesse... he's going to get himself killed..._again_, considering he's been close enough to death to give it a friendly handshake more times than every other person I know combined, because he relies mostly on brute force._' Uryu scolded in his mind.

He raised his Ginrei Kojaku and barely cared to take aim due to the wall of fraccion around him. Ishida knew that no matter where he shot, he was bound to hit something. As deviant from the group charged him suddenly, he fired three arrows in a line starting from its left shoulder going down and it crumpled to the floor. A few others came at him head on, no problem for him.

'_I just raise, aim, and fire, simple stuff_.' he smirked inwardly.

He grew tired of that game, so he shot off a volley of arrows and listened to the pained cries that filled the air as enemy after enemy sunk to the ground.

Ichigo and Uryu relentlessly took down Szayel's minions. Each one took only a slice or a few arrows. However, after destroying all of them effortlessly, they found a challenge when a single, huge fraccion emerged from the darkness. His Hollow mask remnant lie on his neck, running just under his face with a single tiny spike up his chin.

"I'm Hammer. I'm think you...need to die," he said.

Unexpectedly, he swung his right hand around and slammed Ichigo into a far wall. Ichigo slid a few feet towards the ground motionless, his body stopped from falling by the lip of the crates behind him. Uryu knew Ichigo would be fine so he used his Hirenkyaku to dash to the giant's face, preparing to attack.

"You lose," he said simply, releasing an arrow right into it.

Hammer fell flat on his back, creating a loud thud and shaking the ground hard enough to peel Ichigo off the wall. Ishida sauntered over to Ichigo with a smug look on his face.

"And that maniac Szayel thought that would be a challenge," he muttered to Ichigo.

"Yeah, I guess that guy isn't as smart as-"

Ichigo was interrupted by his jaw dropping. The huge fraccion stood back up and brushed himself off like he'd been pushed down in the sandbox instead of shot head on by a Quincy. After getting over the initial shock, Ichigo realized this was his chance to get in on the battle. He ran at the giant as fast as his legs would take him.

"**Ban...kai**!" he yelled, flash stepping away to the giant.

Landing in front of Hammer, Ichigo stood still for a moment to utter the last part of the full phrase.

"Tensa Zangetsu."

Ichigo jumped high into the air and crashed his blade down into Hammer's right arm. Hammer prepared to retaliate, his fist taking on the shape of the hammer he was named for, but Ichigo flash stepped away as the blow came toward him. He immediately saw an opening.

"Too slow," he grinned.

Flying through the air and swinging his blade back as he passed Hammer, Ichigo created a long gash in the giant's side that spurted blood, covering the floor. Hammer staggered back.

But it made no sense. Ichigo knew full well that slice should have taken him down, should have gone deeper, and should have been longer. Just then, Szayel stepped out from the shadows.

"Great swing, Ichigo," Szayel mocked, drawing out his name like "Ich-igoooo" almost lazily, "But that won't work with the combination of my special fraccion's Hierro and Menos-like qualities..." His pink hair framed his face, which was pulled up in a twisted, menacing smile.

Ichigo and Ishida gasped.

"Menos?"

Ishida thought back to the time Ichigo and he had to fight a Menos. He quickly calculated in his head and decided that they would have to try the same method if they wanted to defeat the fraccion. Thinking on his feet, he called to Ichigo, who was busy now trying to dodge Hammer's fist.

"Kurosaki! Come here! Now!" Uryu yelled.

"I'm *grunt* a little *grunt* busy!"

"No really! If you want to live, come here!"

Ichigo tore himself away from Hammer, quickly flash stepping over to Uryu. He doubled over, panting.

"What do you want Ishida?" Ichigo said angrily.

"I know how to kill it. You remember when we had to fight that Menos a while ago?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"The same method should work. Come here and raise your sword. It will be a little different with my Ginrei Kojaku, but I think I have it figured out," Uryu motioned for Ichigo to stand next to him.

He warily did so, raising Tensa Zangetsu high into the air. Uryu groaned.

"Not _that_ high, Kurosaki. Hold it straight out in front of you, and do it quick!" he urged.

Ichigo obeyed and Hammer came slowly lumbering towards them. Ishida closed his eyes and focused on his reiatsu. Attempting to concentrate it, a spout appeared on the right side of his bow. It grew larger, filling out and going back to his shoulder. When it was finished changing, it somewhat resembled a funnel.

"Come on Kurosaki, put your sword in the spout! Hold tight, and try to concentrate your

spiritual pressure. I know how difficult that is for you..." He muttered the last part.

Ichigo positioned Tensa Zangetsu in the blue light extending from Uryu's bow and gripped so hard his knuckles turned white. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"When I say three, I want you to pour every bit of spiritual pressure you've got into your sword. Just let it explode." Uryu said over his shoulder.

Ichigo nodded and held fast to his sword.

"One,"

Hammer plodded closer to them, preparing his hammer hand.

"Two,"

Both Uryu and Ichigo took up fighting stances. Hammer was pulling back to swing at them.

"Three," Uryu yelled.

Uryu concentrated his reiatsu as much as he possibly could and forced it through his bow. Ichigo grunted as he attempted to keep his wild spiritual pressure in control, channeling it into his sword in an instant. Uryu pulled his arm back, aiming straight for Hammer's face, who was in mid swing as Uryu released the super charged volt of reiatsu. The arrow was huge, more of a ragged bolt than the usual sleek projectile. It ripped through the air and nothing else was heard until it connected with Hammer, tearing right through his face and searing the flesh. The bolt hit the nearest wall and it exploded in stone boulders and dust. A clean hole, big enough for Hammer, who was at least five or six times as tall and wide as Ichigo or Ishida, was blasted through it. Hammer fell to the ground, frozen in mid swing, and slowly disintegrated. Szayel stood in the shadows, his face somber and unbelieving.

"I didn't believe the stories they told of your powers," Szayel said, emerging from the shadows once more, "but I guess I have to believe now, huh?" He paused and looked down. "Your power...is much greater than that of Aizen's... I will be killed if I remain... It would only be fitting for me... But Lord Aizen himself could... If he were to find out..." Szayel voiced his thoughts to himself. "I... I think I want...Kurosaki Ichigo and Ishida

Uryu..."

Both Ichigo and Uryu were puzzled at this. Neither had any idea where Szayel was going with this or where it came from, but it almost seemed planned. As if Szayel knew the two would defeat Hammer.

"Yes?" Ichigo and Uryu answered at the same time.

"I... I wish to join you."

**A/N: **Kay. So. First FanFic. Probs not fantastic and it's been a while (this is the updated version of the first post I did of this chapter as you know if you read the A/N at the top) REVIEWS AND I SHALLS CONTINUES. I lost a lot of my work because it was saved on my school computer. I got kicked out of that school and didn't have time to get my stuff. Ah well. Shit happens.


	2. The Lab

Hello all and welcome to "Lost and Found" Chapter 2! Once again, we'll have Grimmjow and Szayel to introduce the chapter!

Szayel: Welcome! Like before, Grimmi Grantz does not own Bleach. If she did, I would be her slave. Not that that would be bad though…

GG: That would be nice….

Grimmjow: Yeah, and she woulda let me kick Ichigo's sorry ass…

Luppi: You guys talk too much…

Szayel: You look like a girl. *slaps across the face* Review!

"I…I want to join you."

Ichigo and Uryu were flabbergasted at this. Ichigo was thinking that it just had to be a trick, that there was no way Szayel could be serious. Uryu's face was cold and calculating as he wondered whether or not it was a trap. Szayel looked down at them with a hopeful expression.

"Are you kidding?" Uryu asked skeptically.

"You don't think we're going to believe you, right?" Ichigo added.

"I know it seems like it's a trap or something, but I've come to realize that I'm on the losing side right now. And I really don't want to die. Perfect people like me can't die so early. And I've deduced my own _brilliant _theory on this situation…" Szayel flicks his hand and Ichigo looks around, not paying attention.

"…so I figured I could come work with the scientists on your side, considering I know so much about the Arrancars… and the Espada." Szayel concluded.

Ichigo hadn't been paying attention, but Uryu was listening intently, searching for any falter in his voice or twitch in his eye that would tell he was lying. He came to the conclusion that he must be telling the truth, but knew that if anything were to happen because they wrongly trusted Szayel, it would be on his head.

"I don't believe you. How do I know you aren't lying to get into Soul Society to steal information?" Uryu questioned.

"I'll prove it. I'll tell you how Aizen creates Arrancars," Szayel said.

Ichigo and Uryu were shocked.

"R-really?" Ichigo stuttered.

"Yes. If I'm going to be on your side, I'm going to help defeat him anyways. You no doubt know about the Hogyoku?"

"Well of course," Uryu muttered.

"Well, basically what he does is allows the Hogyoku to bind with his own spiritual power to awaken its powers to a point, and with that super-increased power, he rebirths Hollows into Arrancars. During this process, the Hogyoku forces the masks of the Hollows to break, leaving only pieces behind, but giving them powers very closely related to those of a Shinigami. The powers of the Hollow and the Shinigami combined add up to a substantial amount of effortless punch."

"It's that simple?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

"Simple? It's anything but simple Kurosaki," Uryu glowered, clicking his tongue.

"So you're really serious?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, quite. And I think we should leave as soon as possible. I'm going to take you to my lab and I want you to stay there. Tonight, I will free your friend. When I have apprehended her, I'll raise my reiatsu to let you know I'm coming back. We will need to exit Las Noches as soon as we meet. I expect you to wait for me by the door, but don't leave the lab. Understood?" Szayel looked to Uryu and Ichigo for their answer.

They both firmly said yes, and Szayel turned around, motioning for them to follow him. They walked in silence, down a straight hallway, then turning, walking, turning, for what felt like hours.

Finally, Szayel stopped in front of a gleaming silver door. He pressed the tips of his fingers against a deep red square on the wall and it lit up immediately. He then removed his glasses and pressed those against the square, first horizontally, then vertically, and it lit up green. To finish his intricate lock, Szayel leaned in towards the square with his right eye closed, and the square scanned his right then glowed blue and emitted a small beep. The door slid open.

The inside of Szayel's lab was much like its door. Everything was spotless silver metal. Against the wall, there were three large silver tables, big enough for anything human sized. Way down to the left there was a silver desk and at least fifteen silver file cabinets. To the right, near the tables, was a silver rack of beakers, test tubes, Petri dishes, flasks and other scientific equipment. The rack was attached to another table that was (try to guess...) silver but duller than the other tables. On that table were burners, microscopes, and various concoctions, spread across the surface. On basically every available surface, there were papers, pages and pages of notes, strewn around the room. Most of the far right end was taken up by a huge, clear cage-type apparatus, currently empty. The rest was being used by a tall silver double door cabinet, larger than a refrigerator, which contained numerous chemicals, several deadly.

"I was not aware I left the lab in such disarray the last time I left. It's usually perfectly clean," Szayel muttered.

He walked further into the lab as the door snapped shut right after Uryu and Ichigo. Glancing around the somewhat menacing metal lab, Ichigo noticed a gigantic computer attached to the wall to the right of the door. Its screen was currently black, but several different coloured lights flickered near the bottom. Uryu and Ichigo both looked around curiously. Uryu was glad there weren't any test subjects in right now. That kind of stuff really creeped him out.

Szayel was at his desk in the far side of the lab, searching through one of the file cabinets. After a short amount of time, he had apparently found what he was looking for, quietly saying "Ah!" to himself and making a show of pulling a file away from the drawer. Setting the file down on his desk, he opened it and leafed through the pages until he stopped and picked one up with a flourish of his wrist. Szayel turned and walked quickly back to Ichigo and Uryu.

Pushing the page into Ichigo's hands, he said, "This page shows where your friend is being kept and how to get there from here. If I'm not back in twenty minutes, wait five minutes more and then come after me. Twenty-five minutes. No sooner or you may ruin the operation."

With that, he strolled briskly out of the room and left Uryu and Ichigo to his spacey lab.

**A/N: **This is my first FanFic so review please! The plot gets better. Gets more romance to it, if you like that. Also, just so you all know, I know that Uryu is romanized as Uryuu with the lack of accent over the u, but I use Uryu. I could do Uryū every time, but that gets tiresome, so pretend the bar is there, k? And, I'm British so I use the British spellings for words like colour, favourite and grey, so you know, I didn't spell them wrong. Anyways.

Ulquiorra: If you trash do not review this literature, you will be incinerated by my Cero.

GG: Yay! I love you Ulqui-chan! *Hugs* Arigato~

Ulquiorra: ... (Keeps a straight face, but raises his eyebrows for a second or two in surprise)


	3. Grimmjow Fun Time

Chapter 3, sorry Grimmjow.

Grimmjow: What're yah sorry fer?

Szayel: *laughs evilly* You'll see...

Grimmjow: Whatever. Like the las' two chapters, Grimmi Grantz still doesn't own Bleach. Yah can have me, Grimmi.

GG: *squeals* Yay!

Szayel: Me too! I'm better than him.

Grimmjow: She likes me better.

Szayel: No, she likes me better.

Grimmjow: Yer stupid. She likes me better.

GG: Boys! I like you both equally. I love you guys!

Ulquiorra: You bicker like trash.

Szayel: *Moves to hit Ulquiorra with a metal pipe*

GG: (screeching) NO! NOT ULQUI-CHAN! I LOVE HIM! Uh...anyways...back to the story. If you hit Ulqui-chan, I'll kill you off.

Szayel: *gulps*

Ichigo and Uryu waited nervously by the door to Szayel's lab. Ichigo shifted his weight back and forth while Uryu meticulously tapped his fingers against the wall. Ichigo groaned.

"Dammit Ishida, how long has it been?"

"It's only been fifteen minutes, Kurosaki," Uryu replied icily.

Ichigo leaned back against the wall and rolled his eyes.

Szayel approached the only door in the hall, taking a deep breath before slipping his keycard into the slot next to it. Thankfully, the tiny light flashed green and the door slid opened silently. He held his breath as he walked into the room. The door closed slowly behind him, expelling all traces of light from the room except for the eerie glow of the moon. He punched a code into the control pad on the wall and raised the lights. Orihime snored softly on a large couch. Szayel quietly stepped across the room and shook her shoulders.

"Wake up woman- Orihime. We need to go,"

She rose slowly, rubbing her eyes. She staggered to her feet and faced Szayel.

"Who are you? Where are you taking me?" Orihime asked softly.

"I'm Szayel, Octava Espada, and I'm taking you to your friends Ichigo and Uryu so we can get out of here," he explained.

"Kurosaki-kun and Ishida-kun? But Szayel-sama, why are you helping us?"

"I've decided to join you," he stated simply, "but we need to leave...now,"

Szayel grabbed Orihime by the arm and led her to the door. Punching his code into the control panel again, he shut off the lights and opened the door. Without warning, he swept Orihime into his arms wedding style and flash stepped back to his lab. He subtly flared his reiatsu and his feet found the floor by his lab door. The security was undone quickly and Ichigo and Uryu were already at the door. The Octava Espada set Orihime down and wordlessly walked to his desk.

Szayel opened one file cabinet and glanced casually into it, closing it quickly. He then opened another file cabinet and glanced into that one, before closing it just as quickly. He came to his computer, ignoring Ichigo, Uryu and Orihime's confused faces. His fingers clicked on the keyboard entering the code "XN#00001-#39204." Szayel stood up abruptly and turned to the trio to deliver an explanation.

"I've negated all my files so that no one else can read them after we leave. I saved the important ones on this,"

Szayel took off his glasses and pulled a tiny card out of the frame with his fingernail. He held it up and grinned before fitting it back into his glasses and putting them back on.

"Now then, it's time for us to leave," Szayel said, placing his hand on the door. It opened, and the foursome found their path being blocked by none other than...

"Grimmjow... What are you doing here?" Szayel asked acerbically.

"What're yah doin' with our princess?" Grimmjow gave a cocky smile.

"Nothing. Tests. You should leave now," Szayel replied firmly.

Grimmjow pushed past Szayel roughly.

"Well well Octava, what're yah doin' keepin' intruders in yer lab?"

"Leave or I'm going to have to remove you by force," Szayel said, looking annoyed.

"I'll show yah some _force, _yah fairy!" Grimmjow yelled, a malicious grin spreading across his face.

He reached slowly behind him and flipped a switch. In an instant, the room was filled with a vicious, sputtering, whirring sound. Grimmjow whipped out a chainsaw and cackled. Ichigo, Uryu and Orihime stared in shock but Szayel remained calm. The chainsaw screamed as Grimmjow brandished it furiously. He lunged at Szayel, missing him by a fraction of an inch.

A skinny pink lock of hair floated to the ground, and Szayel's face darkened. He scooted over to his computer and pressed a large purple button. Out popped two nun chuck-like purple rods. Szayel grabbed them as he dodged Grimmjow's next advance. Holding one end in his right hand, he swung the other side around and the chain automatically lengthened to encircle Grimmjow. Szayel pulled back sharply and the chain tightened around Grimmjow's body. Grimmjow squirmed as he tossed the other end toward him, and it melded with the part already around the steaming bluenette.

"What the hell're yah doin'?" Grimmjow growled loudly.

"Shut up, Grimmjow," Szayel said with a small smile.

Grimmjow's movements were completely restricted and his chainsaw fell to the floor. Szayel grabbed it and turned it off. Holding the lifeless chainsaw in one hand, he took a handful of Grimmjow's hair in the other and gave a hard tug. Grimmjow fell forward, but his head was pulled up by his hair. Szayel chuckled as he dragged Grimmjow over to the holding cell on the far end of his lab. He set the chainsaw down and pulled open the door. He picked the chainsaw back up and shoved Grimmjow roughly through the doorway. Grimmjow fell over, unable to move, and Szayel threw the chainsaw in the cell as well. He closed the door and locked it. He casually walked back over to Uryu, Ichigo and Orihime.

"Let's go," he said as he walked past them to the door.

It opened smoothly and they went off into the night, headed for Soul Society.

**A/N: **Gahhh short chapter! Forgive me!

Grimmjow: Even though she trapped me in a stupid box, review the story.


	4. Do I Like Him Like That?

Szayel: Grimmi Grantz does not own Bleach, because if she did, there would be numerous ridiculous yaoi scenes between Grimmjow and I, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, and Ishida and Ichigo.

Grimmjow: She would put me...wi' that idiot Ulquiorra? And you, ya' pink haired fairy?

GG: Shut up Grimmjow, you enjoy it. *swings magical watch in front of his face*

Grimmjow: I...love...Szay-chan...and...Ulqui-chan...

Szayel: mmm... *winks*

Ulquiorra: I will not say that I object to this...

GG: OH yes. This is a party.

Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime and Szayel had finally arrived in Soul Society. Szayel looked around, curious and eager to get into studying this landscape and the building structures and all the new things he wasn't aware of in this place. Uryu was calmly freaking out in his head, wondering how they would explain this without being captured or killed for being traitors.

"Oi, Ishida...What should we do now?" Ichigo grumbled, scratching his head.

"We should probably go see the Captain Commander," Ishida replied coolly.

The foursome walked pointedly through Soul Society, recognizing the building that contained the office of Captain Commander Genryusai. Szayel was calm and collected, Ichigo was somewhat clueless, Ishida was calculating, and Orihime was just happy Ichigo and Ishida weren't dead. Like usual.

"Szayel, you can't...change or...be invisible or anything can you?" Ichigo asked.

"For the time being, no. Do I not look handsome in this outfit?" Szayel grinned and flourished his arm.

Ichigo tried his best to conceal his laughter.

As expected, when they reached their destination, there were guards outside.

"Shuhei! What are you doing here?" Ichigo called.

"Squad 9 is on guard duty at the moment. What do you... Is-is that an...!"

"Espada? Yes. Pleased to meet you, I'm Szayel Grantz, former Octava Espada," Szayel stepped forward, offering his hand to Shuhei.

"Don't worry, we have proof that he's on our side," Ichigo assured.

"Ah... Okay... Pleased to meet you too, I'm Shuhei Hisagi, Squad Nine Lieutenant," Shuhei shook Szayel's hand vigorously.

"Anyways, we need to get inside to talk to Old Man Genryusai. It's important," Ichigo pointed out.

"Ah jeez, what did you do this time, Kurosaki?" Shuhei joked.

"Nothing bad! I swear,"

"I guess I can let you guys in then,"

Shuhei turned slightly and waved his hand, calling to the guys behind him. They grunted and nodded in response, allowing Ichigo and company to enter the building. As expected, the building was exquisitely but tastefully decorated, with many shades of red and tons of potted plants. Szayel studied each detail of this new style. Upon reaching the door to the Captain Commander's office, the foursome discovered two more guards with whom they were not familiar.

"Ishida Uryu, Inoue Orihime, Kurosaki Ichigo and guest," Uryu said to the guards.

They looked at each other and nodded their heads, stepping to the side. Ichigo grabbed the handle to one door while Uryu latched onto the other. They both pulled at the same time and the room behind the door was revealed. The Captain Commander sat at his desk with wisdom written on his face.

"Ah, Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime...What brings you here today? Please introduce me to your guest," the old man spoke kindly.

"Well, Genryusai-sama, our guest is what we came here about. This is Grantz Szayel, and he's a former Espada who wants to join the winning side. He's a scientist and he's brought with him his crucial files for proof the he's switched sides," Uryu explained.

"Well, let me get Kurotsuchi-taicho down here and we'll look at these files,"

Genryusai dispatched a hell butterfly quickly. All the while, he was scanning Szayel over and over with his piercing eyes. Everyone waited for a moment is an awkward, tense silence before Kurotsuchi appeared in the room.

"You needed me to look at some files, Genryusai-sama?" Mayuri pulled a device out of his robe.

"Szayel, would you mind?" the Captain Commander motioned toward Mayuri.

Szayel pulled off his glasses and let his hair hang in his face dramatically. Retrieving the small chip from them, he walked to Kurotsuchi with an outstretched arm. Mayuri took the chip and shoved it into a port on the device and its screen lit up.

"You'll find that I've included information on how Arrancars are made, as well as personal information for each Espada," Szayel said, almost gloatingly.

Mayuri scanned the files quickly.

"He's telling the truth," he stated flatly.

"Well then Szayel, welcome to Soul Society. You'll be working with Kurotsuchi Mayuri here, captain of Squad 12, the research department. Good luck,"

"Arigato," Szayel had a triumphant look on his face.

"Well come on, you'll be starting right away," Mayuri said impatiently.

Szayel flashed Uryu and Ichigo a grin and mouthed "arigato" before flash stepping off with Kurotsuchi. Ichigo grinned and Uryu pushed his glasses up, the smallest hint of a smile forming on his face. Now it was time for those three to return home to Karakura Town.

As soon as they stepped through the Senkaimon, the fresh air of the human world hit them like a train. It was early fall, and there were traces of the summer heat still popping up. The leaves had begun to turn golden and red and danced in the breeze. Uryu, Ichigo and Orihime had decided to go to the park, and they sat on a bench, worn out and tired. Suddenly, Orihime forcefully encircled Ichigo in her arms.

"Gomen, Kurosaki-kun! Arigato! You...saved me. You had to save me...again. I'm sorry I'm so weak," she sobbed.

Ichigo's arms were wide in shock, but he gently pulled them into Orihime, patting her on the back awkwardly. Releasing Ichigo, she repeated the process with Uryu.

"You too Ishida-kun! I apologize..."

Uryu's arms stayed limp at his side. For some strange reason, he didn't want to hug Orihime but instead had the urge to hug Ichigo.

"It's fine, Inoue. You had no choice," Ichigo assured halfheartedly.

"I'm sorry...but I have to go. Tatsuki must be going crazy," Orihime stood up from the bench.

She bowed to Uryu and Ichigo with one last "arigato" and hurried off. Uryu and Ichigo were together on the bench.

"Good job, Kurosaki," Uryu said softly.

"You too Ishida, you kick more ass than you look like you could," Ichigo laughed.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Uryu asked, turning to face Ichigo.

"Yeah, it is,"

Uryu lurched forward and wrapped his arms around Ichigo. Ichigo's first reaction was to pull away, but it felt good. He wrapped his arms around Uryu and gave a light squeeze. The two sat this way for a few moments before Ichigo whispered in Uryu's ear.

"I thought you were going to die a couple times,"

"You were...worried about me?"

"Of course I was,"

"I was worried about you too...Ichigo,"

"Uryu,"

They pulled apart slowly and neither said a word. The boys once again reclined on the bench as crazy thoughts ran through their heads.

_What was that? Why did Ishida hug me like that? And why did it feel so good? I don't...like him...do I? _

_Ichigo...I don't think you know just exactly what you do to me. I just hope you feel the same way..._

They sat for awhile, just thinking. No talking. When the sun began to set, they said quiet

goodbyes and headed home.

The next day at school was awkward for Ichigo and Uryu. They didn't talk to each other, just pausing for an occasional acknowledgement nod or wave of the hand. Orihime went on not noticing anything, though it was obvious to most everyone. (I...kind of have a thing against Orihime. Just a little. otakulove67 haaah.) Neither Ichigo nor Uryu wanted things to continue as they were, so Ichigo decided to find out just what was going on. At lunch period, Ichigo spotted Uryu walking alone outside. He strode confidently to the Quincy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Uryu,"

"Yes Ichigo?"

"What...happened in the park?"

"We hugged. That's normal," Uryu replied coldly.

"You know as well as I do that that was far from normal," Ichigo said angrily.

"So it was a little closer than usual. So what?"

"A little closer? Uryu, we've never even high-fived,"

Uryu was panicking a little.

"It just seemed appropriate in the situation," He started to turn away.

Ichigo grabbed him firmly by the shoulder and took a step closer to him. Uryu could feel Ichigo's breath on his face.

"Uryu. Do you...like me?" Ichigo asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I consider you a good friend,"

"Not...like that. I mean as in a...relationship type of way," Ichigo pressed then held his breath.

"Well...I wouldn't say...It's not exactly... It's not _not..._" Uryu stuttered.

Uryu was cut off by soft lips pressed to his. It took him a minute to realize they were Ichigo's. Ichigo sighed deeply, enjoying the act more than he should. They stood frozen, with Ichigo bending down and Uryu standing on his tip toes. Then, Ichigo broke the kiss.

"That's what I thought," he muttered.

"Ichigo...what was that?"

"I was testing something,"

"And what conclusion did you come to?" Uryu smirked.

"You're kind of...hot," Ichigo replied.

"There's no kind of about you, Ichigo. I'm glad you finally realized," Uryu grinned and pulled him down for another quick kiss.

**A/N: **Blah, longer chapter, Ishida and Ichigo are gay for each other! How cute XD Soon, Orihime's heart will be broken by this fact...mauhhhhhaahahahaaa

Uryu: *releases from kiss with Ichigo* Thanks for making this dummy finally realize. Love you, Grimmi! REVIEW PEOPLE!


	5. Coming Out

GG: So I've now decided that for each chapter with Szayel in it, the opener/closers will be Grimmjow and him, and for each chapter with Ichigo and Uryu in it, they will be the opener/closers. Let's welcome our new opener/closers to the floor...Ichigo and Uryu!

Ichigo: *kissy noises*

Uryu: *kissy noises*

GG: WILL YOU GUYS STOP MAKING OUT FOR ONE SECOND PLEASE? Not that I don't love you two together...hehe...

Uryu: Okay. Grimmi Grantz did not, does not, and will not ever own Bleach. If she did, it would be yaoi between that sexy strawberry over there and me .Seven.

Ichigo: *growls playfully and winks*

GG: *squeals* 

Ichigo paced in his room, thinking. He flopped down on his bed, releasing a groan. He had been in his room for hours, thinking about the previous day.

_I…need to go talk to Uryu._

Ichigo walked to his closet, scratching his head. He picked out one of his collared shirts and slipped on his shoes. He passed through the door and called to Isshin.

"I'm going to Uryu's,"

The door slammed loudly behind him. He walked slowly. Ichigo lost himself in his thoughts and didn't realize how close he was Uryu's house. There was no mistaking it; it was one of the nicest apartments in Karakura Town. He stood in front of the door for a moment, reconsidering his decision to visit. Ichigo lightly tapped his knuckles against the door and a maid answered it.

"Hello, are you one of young Ishida-Sama's friends?"

"Yes," Ichigo grunted.

"Right this way, young Ishida-Sama has just finished his bath,"

The maid motioned for Ichigo to follow, so he walked behind her and took in his surroundings. The apartment was lavishly decorated, but rather bored with the color scheme being white. Everything was modern. The maid turned around and bowed to him.

"Just a moment," she said.

She turned to the door and knocked loudly.

"Ishida-Sama, there is a friend here for you,"

There was silence for a moment, but Uryu yelled in response.

"Who is it?"

The maid turned back and looked at Ichigo, her eyes asking for his name. Instead, Ichigo pushed past the maid and walked up to the door.

"It's me," he said.

In the room, Uryu choked for a minute, but was happy. He shut the bathroom door and shed his towel, replacing it with a heavy, fluffy bathrobe. An _extremely_ heavy, _extremely _fluffy bathrobe*. Ichigo waited outside the door surprisingly patiently. Uryu took his time walking to the door, trying to compose himself so he wouldn't just tackle Ichigo on sight.

"What do you-" Uryu began.

At that moment, Ichigo flew through the door and pinned Uryu up against the nearest wall. Uryu took a sharp intake of breath and gazed intently into Ichigo's eyes.

"We need to talk about this thing, Uryu," he said quietly but forcefully.

"What's to talk about? I find you... attractive… The question is, do you feel the same way?"

"Well… I've been thinking and… I… well…"

Uryu stopped Ichigo's flow of nonsense with a quick, sharp kiss.

"Now, did you enjoy that?" Uryu asked, looking bored.

"I…yes," Ichigo said, staring at the floor.

"Then we have nothing more to talk about, do we?"

"There won't be any more talking from this point on anyways," Ichigo said mischievously.

Uryu smiled and took Ichigo by the hand, wriggling out of his grasp. He slowly led him to his bed, sitting down and eyeing him sexily. Ichigo sat down, but wasn't in that position for long as Uryu pulled him into a half laying one. In a heated moment of passion, their lips found each other and moved together. Ichigo moved unconsciously as their lips collided over and over, causing friction between Uryu and him. Uryu moaned quietly into Ichigo's mouth and Ichigo used that as an opening to sneak his tongue into the waiting cavern. Uryu returned the favor, exploring Ichigo's mouth with his own appendage. The two fought for territory. In the end, Ichigo won and Uryu's tongue chased his languidly.

Suddenly, the door opened. In strolled Ryuuken, momentarily oblivious. Ichigo and Uryu were too wrapped up in each other to notice. As Ryuuken searched the room, he saw Ichigo and Uryu and his jaw dropped slightly. Not too much, that would be undignified. He stood for a moment silently before tapping his foot somewhat loudly. Ichigo and Uryu simultaneously shot up, both blushing.

_This...is really bad, _thought Uryu.

Uryu was expecting the worst, Ichigo was just panicking. Slowly and unexpectedly, a small smile spread across Ryuuken's face. He extended his hand towards Uryu.

"...GOOD JOB SON!" Ryuuken yelled cheerily.

From a closet nearby, Ryuuken pulled out Isshin. Ichigo's jaw dropped, but he said nothing. Isshin flashed him a peace sign and winked. Isshin and Ryuuken were then wrapped up together, kissing tenderly like a married couple. Both Ichigo and Uryu's eyes widened to impossible width. The show continued, with Ryuuken and Isshin intertwining tongues.

"DAD? You're...you're gay?" Ichigo stuttered.

"ICHIGO! No, of course not, I married your mother didn't I? I like men and women," Isshin replied smiling.

"And you? Ryuuken?" Uryu said coldly.

"The same for me," Ryuuken replied with equal chill.

Isshin gleefully grabbed Ryuuken's hand and pulled him out of the room. As they ran down the hall, the boys could hear Isshin's fading cries of "Ryuu-chan! Let's go to the kitchen and get some whipped cream..! Oh, Ryuu-chan!"

Uryu took a deep breath and pushed his glasses up. Ichigo pulled his hand away and, using his free hand, pulled Uryu's glasses off.

"They get in the way of your eyes," he explained.

Uryu smiled and put his hand on the back of Ichigo's neck. Still smiling, he pulled him down for a quick kiss. This time, Ichigo sighed as they broke apart.

"So, are we...together?" Ichigo asked uncertainly.

"I guess so. I'm pondering the reactions of our classmates on this when we return to school tomorrow,"

"That could be a problem,"

"Who cares? Let them think what they will,"

Ichigo smiled and kissed Uryu again. It truly was a perfect moment.

When Ichigo woke up that morning, his heart was beating inhumanly fast. Today, the plan was for him to walk over to Uryu's and then the two would walk to school together. Like a perfectly normal couple.

So, Ichigo put on his school outfit, grabbed his bookbag (satchel...briefcase...thingy?) and strolled out the door with a grin. He arrived at Uryu's quicker than he expected. He was inadvertently walking faster out of sheer glee. He knocked on the door once, and this time, instead of a maid, Uryu himself answered as if he had been waiting by the door.

"I was waiting by the door. Let's go,"

Ichigo first leaned down and kissed him quickly but passionately. Then he grabbed Uryu's hand a practically pulled him onto the street. They walked together, holding hands, exchanging casual chit-chat. Uryu's heart raced as the school came into view. Both of them prepared for this moment. All of their classmates would know as soon as they saw; it was obvious the two boys were gay. They both stepped one foot through the front door at the same time, ignoring the whispers behind them. They didn't break hands even as they walked to their own classroom.

The room was abnormally quiet as Ichigo and Uryu walked in the door. No one dared to speak, they only stared. The first one to come forward was-not surprisingly-Keigo.

"Oi, Ichigo? Ishida? Are you two...together?" h asked awkwardly.

In response, Ichigo leaned down and kissed Uryu full on the lips, but with no tongue. They were lip locked for a few seconds, with their hands moving to various parts of the other's body in an over-the-top show. They finally pulled apart and Uryu began to speak.

"If the question you are asking is 'Are we gay,' then the answer is yes, as you may have guessed from that," Uryu said, glancing up at Ichigo when he said 'that.'

Everyone else seemed slightly less phased after that, and no one really gave a care. After all, Chizuru was a lesbian and no one really cared either. Orihime on the other hand seemed quite traumatized by the news and the display. Happily, Ichigo and Uryu sat down next to each other, obviously not noticing or not caring about Orihime at that point. The teacher walked in soon after, and she had not seen the spectacle everyone was now gushing over.

A shaken Orihime raised her hand in the back of the room.

"O-Ochi-Sensei? M-may I use the r-restroom?" she asked as if she were holding back tears.

Turns out she was.

Orihime barreled down the halls, hands covering her eyes in an attempt to keep her tears from falling. She flung open the door to the girl's bathroom and crashed into the nearest stall, slamming and locking the door behind her. As soon as she was alone in the stall, her tears fell freely. Her small frame was racked with sobs as she clutched her stomach, doubled over. The reason seemed so simple, so small, but it had just set her whole life off track. That reason was Orihime Inoue was in love with two boys. And that morning, she had discovered that those two boys were not only dating, but definitely not interested in her seeing as she was a girl.

She cried in the bathroom for ten minutes or so, not leaving until her eyes were no longer puffy. No matter what though, she knew Tatsuki would know she had been crying. She walked shakily back to the classroom and put on a smile.

"Gomenasai, Ochi-Sensei! I needed to stop in the nurse's," she lied.

"Very well, just return to your seat," the Sensei replied with a smile.

So Orihime walked back to her seat, feeling broken and alone. Not only that, but it was just her luck that, from where she was sitting in the back, she had a perfectly clear view of Ichigo and Uryu playing footsie and passing notes. She had to silently choke back tears again, wishing for the first time that she was in a different class than Ichigo Kurosaki and his newfound lover Uryu Ishida.

Ichigo: Wow. That was. Really. Weird. I mean, I liked the part with me and Ishida on the bed and all...but. My dad? Ah, I still love you Grimmi. Anyways, review for me everyone!

GG: *has a heart attack because Ichigo said he loves her*


End file.
